Flu
by Mademoiselle le Chat
Summary: Having flu is horrible, but its even worst when you're locked with someone you like XD FubukixHaruna rated K :  This summary sucks, but I promise the story is better.


_I'm writing no-sense stuff again, but I wanted to make a FubukixHaruna fic because… I searched for one and I didn't find any. So, here I'm writing with a big headache TT_TT but if I don't do it in this moment I'll never do it. Oh! The whole fic is in Haruna's POV_

_I DON'T OWN INAZUMA ELEVEN_

And my punishment started, I can't believe I have to be here even when I have nothing to do with the situation. Stupid flu, you take first my onii-chan and then the Prince of the snowfields.

Lucky me that I could grab some stuff before the useless doctor locked me in this room with them. I'm reading "How to win a Pulitzer" but I'm not in the mood to keep on reading. I close the book and I walk to the window, outside everyone is having fun while practicing…

-Flashback-

We were at the airport; we just arrived to this beautiful tropical country waiting to check our luggage and get the vaccine for the diseases of the country (specially one kind of flu that was very contagious).

Yay! World Championship!—Endo said jumping all excited—Team, let's do our best!

Yes!—everyone said happy

When we all had our vaccine (or at least that was what we thought), we checked in at the hotel and the next day we were on the soccer field ready to train but it all went wrong… No one knew neither Fubuki nor onii-chan had the vaccine…

Onii-chan, are you ok?—I said worried when I figured that he was sick

Yes Haruna, I'm ok, let's start the training…

Kidou, I think you have fever—Goenji said and he touched his forehead—yes, you have fever, go to your bedroom and call the doctor

Damn, Goenji, I told you and I told Haruna I AM OK!—he said and suddenly we heard a dull noise, Onii-chan turned to see where it came from—well, I think he's not ok

Fubuki-san!—I said worried, I knelt beside him and I poked him (I don't know why I did that)—Fubuki-san, are you ok? Please say something!

Haruna I think he can't hear you—Tsunami said holding his laugh

It's not funny Tsunami-san, go and bring some help—I said glaring at him

Well, why all this worry?—Onii-chan said—he just fainted

Aw, Haruna is in love with the Pretty Snow White—Fudou said and I started to get angry

Shut up Fudou!—I yelled and Fubuki opened his eyes slowly—Fubuki-san are you ok?

Mom?—he said and then he looked at me realizing I wasn't his mom—oh, Haruna-san, I'm sorry… I don't feel good

Here's the doctor—Tsunami said

Let me see—the doctor said—it's just flu, don't worry, he just need to rest the whole week and he will be ok… and you young lady, you have to take care of him…

Haruna is going to take care of her boyfriend, how cute!—Fudou said

I told you to shut up!—I said trying to punching him—and why me?

Because… I think you know more about this and your other girl mates are busy with the team.

I don't feel good either—Onii-chan said—I think I should go with you too

So bad, we lost two good players… but get well soon!—Endo said no realizing what was happening, or if he did… he's just and evil person who loves seeing people suffering

And that's how I saw my beautiful freedom flying away… I was supposed to stay the whole week with them

-Flashback ends-

I sigh while I remember that horrible moment; but for my sake they remained slept for two days (I don't even know how, but they did), they just woke up to eat… so I had peace until now, that both are awake. Why me? Why not Fuyuka that loves nursery? But she's coming next week, stupid passport…

It's your fault—onii-chan says upset while Fubuki-san is looking to somewhere else—you didn't want to take the vaccine and now we're here skipping the training

I admit that I didn't want the vaccine—Fubuki-san says glaring at onii-chan—but…

Could you shut up?—I say, they are driving me insane—It's both fault, Fubuki's because he didn't want it and onii-chan for… I guess you tried to make Fubuki get the vaccine and you totally forgot yours, right?—onii-chan nods—well, now both get back to sleep, you need to rest to get better soon and we could get out of this horrible prison.

Both remain silent, I did it! Now, back to my book… wait a second… is Fubuki-san sad? Why? I try to forget it and the doctor enters to the room.

Let's see if you are ready to leave this room!—the doctor says

But… we have here just two days—Fubuki-san says

Yeah, but it doesn't matter, if you are better now, you can leave—He says and smile—Miss Otonashi, you can wait outside.

Seriously, I don't know how, but I'm outside, I stretch and walk through the hall, is bigger than I remember, but trust me, being locked for two days have affected me.

Miss Otonashi—the doctor says while I'm enjoying my freedom—Please come back—my heart stops—you have to take care of Mr. Fubuki, he has no fever, but he need to rest a few days more—anime tears appear, I can't believe it!

But…

Don't worry; it's just two days more. I even can say that tomorrow he'll be ready to back to train, after that you can enjoy our country… See you then!

If you do something to my little sister I will hunt you down—Onii-chan says and he goes out of the room.

Why did he say that?—I ask myself and I see Fubuki-san smiling

Haruna-san, I'm sorry to have you locked with me in this room—he says blushing—but I promise I'll get better soon

You better get well soon—I think while I sigh smiling at him, I sit on the chair and I start reading my book again

Do I annoy you? Because you are ignoring me—he says and I go shocked

Sorry, I thought you wanted to sleep—I apologize—are you feeling better?—I say and go to his side and touch his forehead—you haven't fever, see, you'll get well soon—He smiles—why I am doing this? The doctor said he just need to rest…

Haruna is in love with Pretty Snow white—I can heard Fudou's words in my head

I know Fubuki is in love with her too ushi shi shi… Fubuki and Haruna under a tree…—I hear Kogure's voice… wait a second; Kogure never said that he wasn't there that day! I turn and I see both in the window

Get out of here!—I yell and I can see them running—since when they gather together to annoy me?—I turn and I see Fubuki blushing… wait, he's not just blushing, he is completely red!—are you ok?—I touch his forehead

Y-yes Haruna-san—he says embarrassed

Oh, forget it—I say and I smile—they're just kidding—yeah, sure, kidding—we can have our revenge when you get better—I go to the chair but suddenly he holds my hand, I blush—Fu-Fubuki-san, what's the matter?

Nothing Haruna-san—he says and he releases my hand I look at him and he just look down—Would you mind if I tell you a little secret?—I deny, he took a deep, deep breath—I… I l-like… you…—Mental Blackout—I said it, I like you so much Otonashi Haruna—he says blushing even more (is that possible?)

I see—I say recovering—what I'm going to do now? Of course I like him or maybe…—I think in a rush—I LOVE YOU!—I yell, then I cover my mouth while blushing and run away, I stay out in the hall—WHAT THE HELL I DID?—I think and I feel like fainting

Maybe I'm not ready to say it like you… but—he says and he hugs me—thanks my pretty Haruna—he whispers in my ear and I shiver, he releases me and we look at each other

You have to rest, go to your bed—I say and look down—and you have to keep the secret!—I say closing the door, I turn and I see him on the bed, I go to his side and I kiss him on the cheek—I forgot to tell you that you have to say that you are my boyfriend to my onii-chan—I whisper in his ear and he looks at me a little scared.

I laugh and I go to my chair to finish the book, I think he's going to recover soon…

_o-o-o-o-o-o_

_Aww, I hope you liked it :) Maybe the end was a little rushed, but I'm still in shock about Endo Natsumi (yes people, its official). If there are mistakes please tell me, English is not my first language. Review please and tell me what you think_

_Bye bye!_


End file.
